1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle safety apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device, such as a side curtain, for helping to protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a side impact to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to inflate an air bag to help protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a vehicle collision. Some vehicles include a side curtain which is inflatable downward inside the side structure of the vehicle to help protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a side impact to the vehicle.
The side curtain is typically stored in a deflated condition along the roof rail above the side windows of the vehicle. The side curtain is part of a module including an inflator. The module is attached to the sheet metal of the vehicle and then is covered with a trim panel. A separate headliner extends from the trim panel laterally inward along the roof of the vehicle. The side curtain inflates through the trim panel.